1987: The Story Of Golden Freddy
by NathanFanFic
Summary: Jonathan never expected to become friends with fluffy robots, or that a man in a suit would try to murder him. But that's what happened, and now, paralysed and trapped inside a golden bear suit, his only chance to survive is a gold watch, and a plan to mutilate four people, including the man who did this to him...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Pizza Party

"For the millionth time Dad, I don't want to play I-spy. I'm 15!"

Jonathan was bored. His dad was taking him to a kid's restaurant, which was apparently 'amazing' because it had animatronic robots that interacted with the customers. In reality, it just sounded creepy, and he would just rather get some sleep.

He glanced out of the car window. Rows of trees flew past like a tornado. Amidst the blur was a blue sign that read "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria". He pointed this out to his dad, who, thinking that he had missed the exit for it, started to slow down. Jonathan laughed; the sign was there to tell you to take the next exit.

After convincing his dad that they had went the right way, Jonathan sat back down, ready to fall asleep, when the car suddenly stopped again. He looked out the window again. Just trees.

"Dad, are we lost?"

Expecting a reluctant yes, he was surprised when his dad started laughing.

"Try looking in front of you"

Turning around, Jonathan was amazed at what he saw. A large building poked out from more trees like some sort of mansion. The windows were decorated with colourful pictures of what looked like a brown bear-thing, a duck and a bunny. This must be the 'robots' his dad was talking about.

Jonathan and his dad walked through the main entrance, and were immediately greeted by what could only be described as a child hurricane. Toddlers ran around laughing and screaming, while some older children ate pizza at large tables. A stage stood at the back, with large blue curtains drawn over it.

Finding a table, Jonathan sat down, and picked up a menu from the floor that a kid must have knocked over. Pizza, large pizza, pizza with fries, pizza meal for 2, 3 or 4... This restaurant must be proud of its pi-

Jonathan's thoughts were interrupted when the curtains suddenly swung open. 3 animatronics were standing on the stage: a bear, a bunny and a duck. They seemed to be some sort of band, since the bear was holding a microphone and the bunny had a plastic guitar. The duck was holding some sort of cupcake: maybe those were on the menu to-

"Hello there children! Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's! I hope you're all enjoying your pizza!"

Jonathan nearly jumped. The bear was talking!

"My name is Freddy, and this is my band! Say hello Bonnie"

The bunny turned to look at the audience.

"Hi everyone! I hope you're excited to hear our songs today! I sure am! Are you Chica?"

The duck's beak moved slightly, showing it's... teeth?

"Of course Bonnie! Before anyone gets confused, I'm actually a chicken. This is my friend Cupcake"

She held up the small object.

"He doesn't speak much. Anyway, let's start the show!"

At this point the band started moving, as if to simulate singing a song. Childish music about Pizza played from a speaker behind the stage. Jonathan was surprised - these robots were actually quite cool! He was slightly embarrassed that he thought Chica was a duck though...

The song soon ended, and everyone, including Jonathan, gave a round of applause. The animatronics pretended to bow, then Bonnie started to talk.

"Well that was tiring! So what did you all think of our song? Hey Freddy, let's go and find out!"

And suddenly, Jonathan watched as, after dropping their instruments, Freddy and Bonnie stepped off the stage!

Jonathan couldn't hold back a smile as he watched the two robots interact with the children. They even gave certain children hugs, which was extremely cute. If only he had came here when he was younger. All the same, he felt slightly nervous.

And then something grabbed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Cupcakes and Presents

"Hello there. Why don't you have any pizza?"

Jonathan turned around. It was Chica. She had walked off stage too!

"Don't worry, I'll get you one. So what's your name?"

"Jonathan"

"So Jonathan, have you met Cupcake?"

Jonathan held back his laughter. The robot wanted him to meet a plastic toy?

"No I haven't. So why should I-"

Before he could finish, Chica quickly put down the small cupcake in front of him. He looked at it for a second, before reluctantly going along with it.

"Hello there Cupcake, nice to meet you"

He felt really embarrassed; 15 years old, and he was talking to a cupcake. Chica smiled, then, out of nowhere, gave Jonathan a huge hug, nearly crushing him. Realising her mistake, Chica immediately let go again. A few children in the corner laughed.

"You're an extremely nice kid. Have you met Bonnie and Freddy yet?"

Jonathan shook his head.

"That's a shame, you really should. Bonnie! Freddy! Jonathan here wants to meet you!"

Almost in unison, Freddy and Bonnie stood up and walked towards his table. They actually seemed really glad to meet him.

"Hello there Jonathan. My name's Freddy. So how are you enjoying our show?"

"I loved it! Especially Bonnie's guitar skills"

Bonnie smiled.

"Thanks! I'm guessing you play guitar ?"

Jonathan was shocked. How did an animatronic know about his favourite hobby? Never mind, it was probably just AI.

"Yes I do, Bonnie"

Bonnie squealed with excitement, then ran back towards the stage. Jonathan turned towards Freddy.

"Where's Bonnie going?"

"He's going to get something. He's been wanting to give you it for ages!" Freddy laughed.

Bonnie returned, carrying a large metal case in his hands. He placed it in front of Jonathan.

"A gift for you, friend"

Jonathan unclipped the lid and lifted it off. He looked inside the case, and couldn't believe what he saw. It was a guitar!

"Do you like it?"

"I love it Bonnie!"

Jonathan wrapped his arms around the huge bunny, before letting go again. He looked at his watch. Quarter past 7.

"Sorry, I have to go now"

Chica frowned with disappointment.

"Already? But we had only just met."

"I know, but my dad's waiting on me."

"Wait, was that your dad that came in with you?"

"Yeah, why?"

Jonathan felt something was wrong.

"Because he left a minute ago"

His eyes widened with horror.

"Oh my god..."

Jonathan sprinted back towards the main entrance. He knew something bad was going to happen, and now it just had. Running as fast as he could, he burst through the automatic doors into the car park, looking for his car. He didn't find one.

His dad was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: It wasn't a robot...

Jonathan stood in the car park, taking in what had just happened. His dad had abandoned him. Why? Why did his dad do this? He felt tears start to run down his face. He was alone.

The automatic doors swung open as Bonnie, realising that Jonathan had ran outside, walked through them. Seeing Jonathan crying, he stepped forward and put his paw on his shoulder, prompting him to look at the bunny.

"My dad's gone. He won't come back. And now I'm alone..."

Bonnie started to feel upset. He didn't have a dad, but he imagined what it would feel like.

"Don't worry, he will come back. Maybe he accidentally forgot you"

Suddenly a phone started to ring. Jonathan pulled his mobile out of his pocket. His dad was phoning him.

"Hello Dad. You've left me at the restaurant"

"You can stay there for the rest of your life, you stupid asshole!"

Jonathan reeled with shock. Did his dad just call him an asshole?

"What the hell is your problem Dad?"

"You're the problem! Ever since my wife died, I've been forced to look after you non-stop. It's unbearable, especially since you're an annoying pest. I never even loved you, I only did it for my wife. I hope your stupid robot friends will look after you, because I certainly won't. Now fuck off and stay out of my life"

The call ended, at which point Jonathan threw his phone off the nearest tree, before smashing it to pieces. He didn't need it anymore.

"Jonathan?"

Bonnie's voice had a depressed tone to it, as if he felt the same way as Jonathan.

"Just, leave me alone, Bonnie"

Taking his advice, Bonnie turned and slumped back inside. Entering the dining area, he noticed something standing beside two children in the corner of the room. It was another animatronic! He rushed outside.

"Jonathan! There's a new animatronic!"

Jonathan stood up. Another one? Why did they need a fourth robot? Not wanting to disappoint Bonnie, he followed him back into the restaurant.

Jonathan immediately noticed the fourth figure. It was standing in the corner of the room, near the entrance to backstage. It whispered something to one of two children standing beside it, then ushered them into a room.

Did the animatronics usually do this? He didn't remember Bonnie, Chica or Freddy taking children anywhere...

And that's when he remember something.

It wasn't a robot... It was a person, wearing a costume. He had seen him before, when he entered the restaurant, with two other children, but he had assumed it was an extra entertainer. How stupid he had been. He had to find out who this person was.

"Be right back Bonnie, I need to check something"

Jonathan walked towards the backstage door, which was now locked. He banged on the door, getting the attention of the person, who opened the door.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Why don't you tell me first?"

The person took off the bear head. It was a small, middle-aged man. His face looked bruised and scratched.

"My name is Mike. I'm the janitor here. Now go away"

Jonathan didn't trust this answer, so he went to find another janitor. He soon found a woman called Sarah, cleaning the floor with a mop.

"Do you know another janitor called Mike?"

The woman put down her mop.

"Sorry, I'm just a janitor, you would have to ask management that question."

Jonathan thanked the woman, then walked back towards backstage, hoping to ask Mike where management was, in order to prove he wasn't lying.

And then he realised something: the woman wasn't wearing a costume. Janitors don't wear costumes! How could he have forgotten something like that!

At that instant, Mike grabbed him from behind and dragged him into the darkened room.

"Don't worry, Jonathan, everything's going to be fine"

Something jabbed into Jonathan's neck. It was some sort of needle. He felt his arms and legs go limp, and he collapsed to the floor.

"I'm sorry I had to do this to you, but that's what it takes to show you..."

He locked the door.

"...the joy of creation"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Books and Blood

Jonathan opened his eyes. He was on some sort of table, as if he was being operated on. It wasn't painful, but he knew something was going to happen soon.

Mike walked into the room, carrying metal equipment and a scalpel. He stepped on something on the floor, causing him to drop the equipment. Cursing, he kicked the object, causing it to roll towards the table. When Jonathan saw it, he almost vomited. It was a child's head.

"See what happens when you don't cooperate? You better be tougher than those other 4, otherwise you won't make it out alive. Tell me this Jonathan; does metal have a life force?"

For some reason, Jonathan knew what he was talking about. He was referring to a chapter of a book he had read. The scientist had discovered how to manipulate metal using Bose instruments, in order to control what he called 'it's life force'.

"Yes..."

Jonathan could barely get the word out.

Mike smiled.

"That's good"

At those words, he pierced the blade through Jonathan's leg. The pain caused Jonathan to scream with agony.

"Oh fuck. I forgot to add the bloody chloroform"

Mike fumbled through some drawers, before finding a bottle and a dry cloth. After pouring the liquid in the bottle onto the cloth, he pressed it on Jonathan's mouth.

"This will make you shut up"

Jonathan tried to punch Mike, do anything. He couldn't. His arms and legs had gone limp again from the chloroform. He wasn't going to be awake for much longer.

Mike left the backstage, making sure to clean up the mess he had made. The experiment had gone great. Not only had he gave metal life force, but he could control it using a gold watch he had found. All he had to do was leave the restaurant before the police arrived. Smiling, he walked through the dining room, only to bump into something. He looked up.

Standing in front of him was Freddy Fazbear.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Home?" Mike was already impatient. He could see a woman at one of the tables looking at him suspiciously.

"That's fine. Where's Jonathan?"

Mike jumped. The robotic bear... knew what he had done. Sweat poured down his face, and he felt his skin start to boil. Freddy, getting annoyed, grabbed Mike by the neck and raised him into the air.

"Answer the question! Where's Jonathan?"

"He's... in the Backstage area. Just... let me leave"

Freddy dropped Mike, who immediately sprinted out the door. He looked towards the backstage door, before slowly walking towards it.

When he reached the door, Freddy turned around. Bonnie and Chica were playing with some children. Good. He didn't want to distract them. Grabbing the handle, he pulled open the door, and walked inside.

What he saw couldn't have shocked him more.

4 bodies lay in a pool of blood on the floor. Children's bodies. Sharp tools sat on a small table. A gold-stained bear costume sat drooped over in the corner of the room. Freddy stood in the room for a second.

"BONNIE! CHICA!" Freddy was almost about to cry.

Almost instantaneously, Bonnie and Chica sprinted into the room. Stopping at the door, they noticed the bloodshed that happened in the room.

"Freddy... what happened..." Chica started to cry.

"Chica, it's OK..." Bonnie put his paw on her shoulder.

Freddy walked towards the wall. Sentences had been written on the wall in blood.

"Laboratories... Bose instruments... Joy of creati..."

Picking up a needle, Freddy turned towards a gold watch on the table. "Mike" was inscribed on the back of it. Freddy felt something build up inside him. Anger. He wanted to punish Mike for what he had done. Lifting the knife, his paw trembled.

"Freddy, calm down..." Bonnie's voice trembled.

Freddy screamed, and brought the knife down on the watch.

Or so he thought.

He had missed the watch, and the knife was lodged in the paw of the gold-stained bear suit.

The paw was bleeding.

The bear suit was talking.

"Freddy... what's wrong..."

Freddy pulled the knife out of the paw.

"Oh no... what have I done?"

He grabbed the costume's paw, and clutched on to it, as if to comfort it. He then grabbed the costume's head. Bonnie watched in confusion.

"Freddy, you've gone insane"

"No..." Freddy replied, before pulling off the costume's head.

Everyone stepped back with shock. Inside the costume, shivering and covered in blood, was Jonathan.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Gold Watch

"Jonathan! You're alive!"

Freddy looked at the boy. He was relieved that he hadn't been killed, but he wasn't exactly cheerful. Metal wires had been pressed into Jonathan's face, tearing it open. A metal pin was lodged in his jaw. Blood stained most of his skin. He looked like some sort of endoskeleton.

"What happened Jonathan?"

Jonathan turned towards the bear, hardly able to move from the pain.

"Mike... he stabbed me... and then I got knocked out... and... woke up inside this suit..."

Chica and Bonnie recoiled with horror. Who would do this to a child?

"He started turning things... on that watch... and I started being... dragged around... by this metal stuff... I couldn't even move..."

"This watch?" Bonnie picked up the gold watch from the desk.

"Yeah... I think it's broken though... OW! "

"Chica! Don't grab his arm!"

"Sorry..." The chicken let go. Bonnie studied the watch carefully, then flung it off a wall. He was almost as angry as Freddy. The watch fell with a clunk to the floor.

Then it started ticking.

"It's working..."

Jonathan stretched his arm out to grab it. Or tried to. Whatever Mike had done to him, it had left him completely paralysed from the neck down.

Freddy picked up the gold watch and turned it over. The words on the back had been completely undamaged.

Words? It only said Mike when he read it last time.

It didn't anymore. Instead, a message was written on the back of it.

"Don't break this watch, Mr Fazbear. It's the only way your friend will get out of here."

Freddy jumped with shock, accidentally hitting Bonnie in the face. He placed it in front of Jonathan.

"What does this mean Jonathan? Who wrote this message?"

"I don't know... and it just... changed..."

Chica's eyes widened. This watch was creeping her out.

"It says... We are the dead children... that lay before you... You want to make... it out alive? Then you have to... get our revenge..."

Was this real? The message changed again.

"To get out of here... you... must get back... your life force... but to do that... you need to steal someone else's... kill them..."

Freddy heard these words, and immediately started sobbing.

"You're not going to kill anyone... are you Jonathan?"

"Of course not... I can't even move... How am I going to kill someone?"

"Using me..."

Everyone turned to look at Bonnie.

"Bonnie, you can't kill someone... not even for me..."

"I can, and I will. Whoever did this to you needs to pay for it. Look what they did to you. You won't be able to walk, run, throw a ball, pick up food..."

Bonnie started to spasm.

"PLAY GUITAR!"

He punched a nearby wall.

"I WILL KILL WHOEVER MIKE IS! I WILL TEAR HIS HEAD OFF!"

"Bonnie stop!"

Jonathan's voice stopped the bunny. His rapid breathing slowed. He picked up the watch.

"What do I need to do?"

The message on the watch changed one last time.

"Tomorrow, a new robot will arrive, called Foxy. Do anything you can. Make that robot kill someone. Anyone."

Bonnie placed the watch down.

"Bonnie... are you sure you want to do this..."

The bunny turned.

"Definitely"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Pirate Cove

Jonathan watched the dining area from a camera in the corner of the room. In order to keep him safe, Freddy had moved him into the kitchen, and cut out the security camera there. He didn't want anyone to see him.

A tall man with a thin beard stood in front of some curtains. Apparently he was the owner of the restaurant. The curtains had a starry pattern and two lights stood at either side.

"Hello children! Welcome to Pirate Cove! This is the new section of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. And to show you around, it's Captain Foxy! Come on out Foxy!"

The curtains parted, and everyone gave a gasp. A robotic red fox stood on stage. He had a full pirate costume, including an eye patch and a hooked hand. For some reason, it had sharp teeth. The fox looked at the group of children sitting in front of him.

"Aar, me mateys! It is I, Cap'n Foxy! Nay landlubbers in Pirate Cove, or I might have t' make you.. walk the plank!"

Jonathan laughed. He knew this animatronic was going to get on really well with all the children. He watched as he gave them a tour of Pirate Cove, all while talking in a funny pirate accent. There was a wooden pirate ship for the kids to play inside. Even the manager seemed to want to join in.

A few hours passed, with more and more children swarming to the cove to listen to Foxy's adventures and explore the different nooks and crannies. Some of the kids got to take some candy out of a special treasure chest in the corner. Freddy and the others still did their usual routine, but Foxy had all the attention. Jonathan wondered if the others were jealous.

There was only an hour left before the restaurant was going to close. Most of the children had left, with a few staying behind, much to their parents annoyance. It was getting quite late actually. Jonathan went to leave, only to realise he couldn't move.

The truth came flooding back. Foxy was going to kill someone. On cue, Bonnie walked towards the red animatronic to start the plan.

"Hello Foxy" The bunny said cheerfully.

"You're jealous of Captain Foxy, aren't ya?"

Bonnie took a step back.

"Who would be jealous of an ugly thing like you?"

Foxy snarled. He was already getting angry.

"You would, you stupid blue excuse for a bunny!"

Now it was Bonnie's turn to get angry.

"Shut up! Do you think I'm going to take crap off of a furry mess like you?"

Foxy had had enough. Raising his arm, he slashed Bonnie with his hook. This only succeeded in provoking the bunny, and soon the two robots were fighting, much to the shock of Jonathan and the customers left in the restaurant.

Foxy got the upper hand, and pushed Bonnie to the ground. Whimpering, Bonnie was covered in tears from Foxy's hook. Several adults grabbed their kids, but one girl ran away.

Onto the stage.

"Oh no..." Jonathan watched as the girl jumped up and cuddled the injured bunny, before giving Foxy a death stare.

"You hurt Bonnie! I hate you, you stupid pirate!"

The girl then kicked the fox in the leg.

Foxy's eyes filled with rage. He took one look at the girl, then opened his jaws.

Bonnie tried to grab the girl. Jonathan watched with terror. The girl's mum ran towards the stage.

She was too late.

The robot's teeth sunk into the girl's head, splitting it open. A janitor grabbed a fire extinguisher and smashed Foxy's jaw, forcing him to let go. The child collapsed to the floor, blood pouring over Pirate Cove.

Medics rushed onstage as frightened children and adults rushed out of the restaurant. Freddy and Chica, wandering off stage, could only stare at the horror that had taken place. Bonnie pulled himself to his feet.

"Look what you did, Foxy. That child could be dead now"

Jonathan stared at the fox now standing in a pool of blood. His broken jaw was hanging open. His eyes were no longer full of anger. They were full of guilt.

Freddy walked towards the traumatized mother, who was trying to help her unconscious child.

"Are you ok?"

The women, frightened, pushed him away, staining his fur with blood. He walked away, knowing not to cause any more trouble.

Jonathan looked away from the camera, and burst into tears. This was all his fault. Foxy may have bit the child, but it was his plan that caused it. He had been so selfish, and now a child was dead. Tears rolled down his face.

His grief was interrupted by a ticking sound. The gold watch had changed again.

"First things first, the child is alive."

These words couldn't have comforted Jonathan more.

"However, that means we aren't satisfied. To compensate, your second target will be arriving tomorrow. Goodbye Jonathan"

Jonathan repeated the message inside his head. "Second target". One mutilation wasn't enough? She was almost dead! Apparently though, the watch wanted more.

The bloodshed was only just beginning.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Aftermath

"The young girl is currently in intensive care, after the bite severely damaged the frontal lobe of her brain, which has had to be removed. Doctors say that she probably won't be able to speak, or even move..."

The news broadcast cut out. Jonathan turned towards the wall, scratching lines on it with his animatronic hand. Bonnie walked into the room.

"Jonathan?"

Jonathan ignored Bonnie. Ever since he had caused that incident, he didn't feel like talking to him anymore.

"Jonathan, listen..."

He turned towards the robotic bunny.

"Why did you do it?"

Bonnie took a step back, startled by Jonathan's response.

"That fox could be entertaining kids every day, but because of you, he's been locked away and shunned by Freddy, and probably will be forever!"

His voice filled with anger. Bonnie slowly turned, as if to leave the room. Jonathan looked down at the metal case in front of him.

"And all so I can play this stupid guitar..."

Without warning, Bonnie lunged at him, smashing him against the wall. He collapsed to the floor, pain shooting through his back.

Bonnie stared down at him, his face full of anger.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH THAT GUITAR MEANS TO ME!"

The bunny prepared to smash his foot down on Jonathan. Reacting quickly, he rolled out of the way, just in time.

Sighing with relief, Jonathan looked back up at the bunny, expecting him to turn and try to crush him again.

Bonnie stared down at the floor. He wasn't shouting anymore. He wasn't even angry. He was... whimpering...

Jonathan turned back and saw a large, destroyed metal case on the floor. Chunks of plastic had been scattered everywhere. Tuning pegs lay tangled in a mess of broken wires. **His guitar. **It had been destroyed.

Bonnie started to cry.

Freddy and Chica rushed into the room, hearing the noise. They stopped when they saw Bonnie and Jonathan, the large metal doors swinging shut behind them.

Jonathan struggled to stand up, his back still painful. Freddy walked over and lifted him onto a seat.

"Bonnie, what happened?"

Bonnie turned towards Chica. Jonathan imagined tears would be rolling down his face if he wasn't a robot.

"I got angry at Jonathan for calling the guitar stupid..."

"So?"

"So I attacked him, and nearly killed him... and crushed it..."

Bonnie burst into tears again. Jonathan took a step towards him. Unexpectedly, the bunny turned around and grabbed him in a hug.

" It's all my fault! If I didn't attack you, it wouldn't have been destroyed..."

"No, it's my fault for not realising how much it meant to you..."

Freddy placed his paw on Bonnie's shoulder. Jonathan looked up at him.

"I never want this to happen again. Ever. Without you guys, I wouldn't want to live anymore. You're like a family to me."

Freddy smiled at him.

"And let's keep it that -"

Freddy was interrupted by the sound of footsteps. Rapid footsteps. Heading towards them.

"Freddy, who is that?"

Freddy listened to the footsteps. They were getting louder. Suddenly, he realised who it was.

"Oh no..."

Panic filled his face.

"Chica! We forgot to check on Fox-"

Foxy burst through the metal doors. Jonathan was shoved to the floor as he pounced on Bonnie, swinging his hook.

"You stupid bunny! I'm never going to be able to perform again because of you!"

He slashed at Bonnie's face, tearing open the wounds he had previously created. Chica screamed with fear as Freddy tried unsuccessfully to pry them apart.

Jonathan was scared. Foxy was going to kill Bonnie. He had to do something!

"Get off of him!"

Foxy completely ignored him, continuing to attack the defenceless bunny.

"Get off of him!"

Suddenly, the room started to revolve. Freddy and Bonnie's faces flickered in front of him. His vision blurred. Foxy turned to look at him, and suddenly jumped. A ticking noise sounded in his ears.

"I SAID..."

The whole room was shaking. Foxy looked absolutely terrified. Bonnie tried to crawl towards him. Jonathan's eyes went red. His voice became demonic.

**"GET OFF OF HIM!"**

And then everything vanished.

A word from the writer

Hi everyone! Sorry for not uploading a chapter for ages, I had lots of homework. I wanted to thank you all for the positive reviews - it really surprises me that anyone wants to read my story at all! Anyway, I'll try to do the next chapter as soon as possible. Goodbye!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Strings

It's me...

Jonathan was in some sort of office. Looking around, he saw two large metal doors, with glass windows beside them. Beside him was some sort of tablet. A camera feed had been placed on a desk in front of him. The room was decorated with colourful drawings, presumably by children.

Something caught his attention in the corner of the room. Strings. Puppet strings. They trailed into the dark hallway beside the door on his left. Taking a closer look, Jonathan jumped when he saw something looking back at him.

It was a puppet.

...

"What just happened there?"

Chica stared at the blank space that used to contain Jonathan.

"He literally just vanished" Freddy replied, just as confused.

Foxy sat in the corner of the room, watching the other animatronics while scraping his hook off of the wall. He turned to look at Bonnie, and was met by a menacing look. Not wanting another fight, he returned to the wall.

Bonnie, also not wanting to start a fight, decided to go for a walk to clear his head. Carefully, he pushed the metal doors open, making sure not to attract attention from Freddy or Chica. He stepped into the dining area, and nearly tripped over something laid across the ground.

Puppet strings.

...

Jonathan stared back at the puppet. It was much larger than most other puppets, attached to a large metal frame that in turn was attached to wires on the ceiling. The puppet's face was chalk white, aside from dark lines underneath its eye sockets. Its EMPTY eye sockets.

"I have a surprise for you"

Without warning, Jonathan was pulled into the air. He looked up, and realised that he was hanging from the ceiling on strings. The puppet moved towards him.

"Oh sorry, I thought you wanted to hang around for a while"

The puppet let out a laugh that sounded almost demonic. Jonathan struggled to get himself down, but only succeeded in cutting into his arms. Blood dripped onto his face.

The puppet moved even closer to Jonathan, and soon he was right in front of him.

"I should never have let you escape the first time" it whispered.

Footsteps echoed from the west hall, distracting the puppet. A metal hand shot through the open door, crushing the puppet between the wall and its fist. The robot then stepped into the room.

"Bonnie!"

"Jonathan! Why are you hanging from the ceiling?"

"Long story. Can you get me down from here?"

Bonnie reached up to grab the strings, when the puppet suddenly lunged at him, knocking him to the floor. Jonathan could feel the strings cutting deeper into his arms, followed by more blood dripping onto him. He was never going to get down.

A loud screech flooded the room, and Jonathan suddenly dropped to the ground. A glint of metal rushed past him, followed by the puppet being flung across the room and into the east hall.

"You best be getting out of here, Jonathan"

Jonathan looked up, and saw Foxy standing over him, strings tangled with his hook. Bonnie stood up.

"How are we going to get out of here?"

"West Hall. The Cove is that way"

Bonnie picked up Jonathan, and the three of them left the room. Freddy and Chica were in the Kitchen, but the puppet was blocking the east hall, so Pirate Cove was the only option. They headed down the corridor, unaware that something else was following them.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Endoskeletons

"Where's Bonnie and Foxy?"

Chica looked at the metal doors that were now partially open.

Freddy, seeing the doors, immediately jumped.

"Oh no!"

Freddy sprinted through the doors, followed by a surprised Chica. They looked around the empty dining area. No Bonnie or Foxy. Spotting the west hall, Freddy turned towards Chica.

"You check Pirate Cove. I'm going to head down that corridor."

...

Foxy peeked out of the curtains, making sure there was no one there. He stepped back inside, and returned to the ship, where Bonnie was currently looking at Jonathan's arms, covered in deep, bloodstained gashes from the strings.

"Foxy, do you have any bandages somewhere?"

"Me thinks there's a few in that chest"

Bonnie opened the chest and rummaged through it. It was full of fake coins and jewels that Foxy used to use for his show. Brushing this aside, he found a small first aid box. Grabbing it, his hand hit off something metallic beside it. Bonnie turned, and was horrified at what he saw.

It was the gold watch.

Bonnie picked it up and showed it to Jonathan. His eyes filled with terror when he saw it. This watch had caused the bloodshed that had happened in Pirate Cove yesterday. He reached over and grabbed it.

The room started revolving. Jonathan watched as everything blurred into darkness.

...

Jonathan was back in the kitchen. It was completely deserted: Freddy and Chica must have went to look for him. Wondering why the watch was in the chest of why it had taken him back to the kitchen, Jonathan turned the watch over. A new message was on the back.

"Jonathan, we're disappointed. We thought that puppet incident would teach you a lesson, but I guess you're too scared to kill anyone. Looks like we'll have to get your friends to do it for you."

Jonathan recoiled. What did the watch mean? On cue, the camera beside him turned on, facing Pirate Cove.

Bonnie was nowhere to be seen. The curtains had been closed over, with only Foxy's face partially visible. He seemed to be staring into the camera, but not at him.

Jonathan noticed something on the screen. It was a map of the pizzeria, and there were small boxes that seemed to suggest camera locations. The camera switched to a location named "Security Office"

A young man was sitting in a room, a tablet resting on his lap. Jonathan recognised the room as where he had been attacked by that "puppet". The man had a nervous look, as if he was worried about something. The camera switched to another location called "Show Stage"

This was another place he recognised. It was the stage where Freddy, Bonnie and Chica would perform their songs every day. As the camera zoomed in, Jonathan could make out the three of them, standing completely still, as if waiting to perform. The camera then switched to a third location. Jonathan saw the name, and started to panic. It was the kitchen camera. The guard was going to see him!

Jonathan breathed a sigh of relief when he saw a blank screen with the words "CAMERA DISABLED" He wondered what the guard was even doing there: clearly nobody would want to rob the place. The camera switched back to the stage.

Something seemed different. The two characters were still there, but something seemed off. The room looked emptier, as if something had left. The two characters were still completely still as they had been be-

Wait.

TWO CHARACTERS?

Jonathan nearly jumped. Bonnie wasn't there! He could imagine how the guard would be feeling. Absolutely terrified.

A deafening screech echoed from the distance, followed by the guard screaming. The camera switched back to the office. The guard was on the floor, being dragged out of the office by two metallic hands.

...

"I'm not an endoskeleton!" The guard wailed, as Bonnie pulled him towards the supply closet.

"Yes you are. Don't pretend you're human." The bunny pushed the door to the closet open. An empty chicken costume had been set aside. Bonnie grabbed the guard's legs and forced them into the costume. Metal wires and crossbeams cut into his legs. The pain was unbearable.

"Stop!" The guard screamed, but Bonnie ignored him. Picking up the head of the costume, he forced it onto the guards head. The screaming stopped, and blood poured out of the eye sockets of the costume.

"Great. It malfunctioned" Bonnie sighed, and returned to the show stage.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Answers

The second guard arrived the next day. The restaurant had filed a missing person's report, and janitors bleached the bloodstained carpets. This new guard was much taller, with dark glasses that covered his eyes.

Once again, Bonnie left the show stage, but this guard wasn't going to be fooled. Pushing a button beside the left door, a large metal door slammed to the ground, preventing Bonnie from entering.

Jonathan watched the guard return to his tablet and switched back to the stage. Chica was nowhere to be seen. Was she a murderer too-

A loud crash alerted Jonathan to the metal doors in the kitchen, and he nearly jumped. Chica was standing there. Looking at him. Jonathan did his best to hold his breath. She stepped forward, only to promptly collide with some pans and cutlery lying on a counter. The chicken continued to look at him, before promptly leaving.

He breathed a sigh of relief, before a screech caught him off guard. Chica had caught the guard. Jonathan watched as the robot's shadow appeared at the kitchen doors, before they swung open. Once again he held his breath. Chica dragged the screaming guard into the room, and picked up a Freddy head from another counter. She forced it on, with the same effect as last time. Blood splattered over Jonathan, and he tried to hold back a scream. Chica stared at the mutilated body in front of her.

"Another broken one. We'll need to tell Freddy about getting better endoskeletons."

Chica left the room once again, bumping into a pan on the way by. Jonathan turned away from the horrible sight beside him, and tried to get some sleep.

...

The third guard arrived. He was wearing a dark hooded sweater, so Jonathan could not see his face. The guard sat down at the chair, and pulled something out of a bag. An answering machine. He placed it on the desk.

Jonathan heard a click, and the guard started to speak.

"Hello? Hello-o?"

The voice sounded... familiar... Jonathan didn't know why, but it was as if he knew this guard.

"I wanted to leave a message for you, on your first night..."

The guard soon started talking about company policies, as if he was being watched by the restaurant workers, in case he said something bad. This soon turned out not to be the case, when the guard then said the following...

"Just be aware, the animatronics do tend to wander a bit..."

The guard made a joke about being forced to sing songs without a bath making them "quirky". The next thing, however, was far from funny.

"They probably won't recognise you as a person. They'll probably recognise you as an endoskeleton... without it's costume on. Since that's against the rule at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to... forcefully stuff you into a Freddy Fazbear suit"

Jonathan shuddered. Was that what Bonnie had done to that first guard? And were they going to do it to this guard too?

The guard talked about how this would kill you (Jonathan already knew this, sitting right beside one of the victims) and then wished good luck to whoever was going to get the message. It was as if he was leaving it for any more guards that were going to work here.

The night began, and Bonnie and Chica soon left their spots in the stage. The guard blocked them out using his doors and lights, keeping them at bay. Every so often, he would study the cameras, before returning to the door lights. Eventually, it was 6 am, and something weird happened. All the animatronics stopped moving.

The guard walked out of the building, clearly happy that he had not been murdered by them. Jonathan guessed that he would return tomorrow.

...

The next night, the guard recorded a new message. It mentioned how the cameras had blind spots that could only be seen by using the door lights. Jonathan wondered how the guard knew so much information. The final part of the message was what scared him though.

"Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems to become more aggressive when the cameras are off for a long time. I guess he doesn't like being watched"

Jonathan knew exactly who he was referring to. Foxy. The recording closed, and the guard proceeded to check the lights, before switching to the camera for Pirate Cove.

Both Jonathan and the guard were shocked at what they saw. The curtains were wide open. Foxy was gone. At that moments, rapid footsteps sprinted towards the office. The guard reacted, slamming the door button just as Foxy arrived. A loud bang sounded through the building, before he returned to the Cove.

The guard, relieved, returned to fending off Bonnie and Chica. Soon, 6 am arrived, and once again, the guard left the building.

...

Night 3, and once again the guard left a message. It was much shorter, but it did mention something about "playing dead". The guard returned to the usual routine. However, something wasn't right.

Jonathan realised it when the guard checked the Show Stage. It was completely empty. Even Freddy was gone.

The metal doors in the kitchen creaked open, and Freddy walked in. He studied the room, as if he was looking for something. His eyes started to glow, and Jonathan heard something unusual.

Music.

It sounded like it was coming from a music box. The song was something cheerful, like a lullaby you would sing to a young child. At that point in time however, it absolutely terrified him.

Freddy left the room, and Jonathan returned to watching the guard. He seemed to be doing great, but then something happened that couldn't have been more unexpected.

The power went out. The entire building flooded with darkness. Freddy started to walk towards the office. The sound of Freddy's music box began to play as the guard shivered with fear. The song stopped playing. Freddy took a step closer to the guard.

And then it turned to 6 am.


End file.
